


stalker

by Trotamundos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Multi, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotamundos/pseuds/Trotamundos
Summary: Alguien empieza a acosar a un Jason vulnerable
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Jason se empieza a sentirse solo por las circunstancias del momento, pero eso no significa que lo este.. y siempre hay bichos raros esperando pacientemente en las sombras

Eran unos idiotas eso eran

Entro por su ventana con un leve mareo, se quitó la chaqueta con un arrebato arrojándola al sofá, estaba asqueado podría estar teniendo un golpe de calor

El agua y el sudor mojaba su cabello y se deslizaba en gotas espesas por su frente y cienes 

Estaban enojados, él podía entender eso pero no tenían que reflejarlo en la patrulla como unos idiotas, lo ignoraron todo el rato pretendiendo que no estaba justo ahí como si no existiera

Lo odiaba

Odiaba la manera en que eso lo hacía sentir como si estuviera fuera de lugar como si no perteneciera a la familia….

Ok, si no pertenecía a la familia, pero no lo tenían que restregárlo de la manera más dolorosa posible ¿cierto?

Talvez no lo hicieron con el fin de lastimarlo emocionalmente, porque por dios hasta él se sorprendía con la facilidad con la que se sentía herido, nunca demostró nada frente a ellos, aunque por dentro sintiera un agujero en su pecho o una punzada dolorosa

No les daría la satisfacción seria como darle sangre a los tiburones y una vez que se dieran cuenta nunca lo dejarían en paz 

Red Hood no era blando y eso no sería la excepción con la familia

Como hace un par de meses cuando hablaron de ese maldito cuadro ¿Por qué mencionarlo frente a él?

Por lo que es más que le pasaba a bruce siendo un jodido imbécil pretencioso ciertamente no hablaban, pero no tenía que enmarcar a sus hijos solo para hacerle llegar el mensaje, él ya lo sabia

Y hace una semana cuando intento sermonearlo enfrente a todos los demás

Eso es peligroso Hood

Hood dejar a alguien casi con vida sigue siendo uso de la fuerza letal

Hood no saltes cundo siguen disparando

Hood espera el apoyo

Hood te dije que esperaras el apoyo!!

Hoohhhh su maldito sermón era el jodido uso de la fuerza letal aquí, estaba harto se supone que nunca lo invitan a las reuniones de la cueva ¿no? Como debería saber el plan si no le informaban de nada y 2 minutos antes le dejaban caer detalles técnicos como

Tienes que entrar por el pasillo de ventilación 32 y 3 minutos después cambiar al 55 para que timbo te encuentre ahí y seguir por… es un circo, cualquiera con un poco de lógica preferirá entrar por la puerta, enfrentarlos y derribarlos no es que fueran personas muy buenas de todos modos, pero nooo porque no hacer esto jodidamente complicado ¿verdad? ¿Por qué somos murciélagos verdad?

Y después de que hubo terminado con ellos tenía que bajar bruce de donde sea que estaba, seguramente de su jodido pedestal y empezar su sermón a pesar de que habían conseguido lo que buscaban ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

No los entendía de verdad, sabía cómo hace las cosas Red Hood ¿no? Entonces porque seguir obligándolo a ir con ellos, si les molestaba tanto porque no lo dejaban en paz !!

Con un amable “vete a la mierda” se había dado la vuelta y se había marchado, esa noche slade lo había reconfortado de haber hecho lo correcto mientras lo abrazaba en la cama mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda, estaba enfadado de que bruce no lo dejara utilizar sus armas completamente con esas balas de goma, lo había escuchado con atención y había terminado con un ….

“Si es necesario que mates para mantenerte a salvo quiero que lo hagas me escuchas” no permitiré que te lastimes porque alguien te esta restringiendo a pesar de tu seguridad, el murciélago lo entenderá y si no lo hace tendrá que traerme cuentas a mi cuando algo te pase

Slade y Bruce no estaba en buenos términos últimamente pero siempre era así después de que jason se lastimara en la patrulla o Bruce porque slade le dejaba moretones uno u otro encontraba algo siempre

Lo habían hecho esa noche con las cortinas abiertas solo por joder a cualquiera de la familia que los estuviera vigilando

Y por la mañana se había despedido de slade con un suave beso en la ventana…

Estaría fuera por un par de meses solo eso, pero siempre le costaba separarse y más cuando slade le sostenía la mano hasta el último momento

Él estaba bien ya ni siquiera estaba enojado habían pasado dos semanas y se estaba concentrado en sus casos hasta que entrando la noche tim lo había llamado para avisarle sobre lo que se haría esa noche sería algo grande y bat los quería a todos ahí, con un gruñido le confirmo y colgó enfadado al recordar lo que había pasado

Había estado listo cerca de los muelles, cuando empezaron a llegar los demás ninguno le hablo, no le sorprendía que al estar enojado con papa murciélago los demás sintieran la necesidad de evitarlo

Cuando llego bruce se mantuvo lo más lejos posible de él y lo suficiente mente cerca para escuchar el plan

El ambiente era incomodo

Esta vez era sencillo, subirían al barco antes de que desembarcara apenas tocara puerto y eliminarían a todos los que estuvieran abordo “de manera no letal” enfatizo y todos lo miraron de reojo con casco o sin él no les dio nada ni siquiera se movió

El barco era grande por decirlo poco, quien sea que hubiera invertido en hacer llegar el material a gotham lo había echo en grande

Todos se separaron y subieron por distintos lados

Todo estaba muy silencioso, algo no estaba bien corrió entre los contenedores de metal que cubrían su visión

Cuando vio a dos tipos se lanzó encima…. Mierda susurro, se magullaron debajo de su peso cómo nieve

Estaban hechos de paja “se le enfrió la sangre” era una trampa tenía que avisarle antes de que….

Subió su mano a su comunicador, pero se vio interrumpido

Una ola eléctrica destelló en el negro cielo, las luces de los edificios cercanos se apagaron

Salgan todos del barco ahora, escucho el gruñido de Batman en el comunicador entrecortado antes de que se apagara su casco, se lo quito no podía ver bien

Algo exploto, había llamas por el aire la explosión lo había lanzado al piso, el barco se removió mientras comenzaba a hundirse y el agua comenzaba a filtrarse, los contenedores caían ante el desnivel, se levantó tenía que salir de allí antes de que se hundiera esa porquería….

Un disparo atravesó su muslo, se dio la vuelta, pero una mancha lo recibió con un golpe en la cara, su ceja se abrió

“Deadshot” siempre es un placer…le gruño sarcástico

Sitio como lo golpeaban en la cabeza mientras algo tronaba probablemente su cabeza contra el suelo, sintió un líquido caliente derramarse por el costado de su cabeza y terminar en su cara

Mira que tenemos, ¿el murciélago descuidando a sus ayudantes o te dejaron atrás?

Que estás haciendo vámonos…

Espera este me debe una

Cristo, que rencoroso solo es trabajo nada personal, no me digas que solo por eso te detuviste a saludar, le contesto desde el piso con una sonrisa 

“Y ahí está” la razón de que esto se sienta real mente bien le sonrió Deadshot de vuelta

Intento conseguir sus armas mientras parpadeaba en el suelo

Sintió el hueso de su brazo seder ante un fuerte golpe, un gruñido ahogado fue lo único que les dio

Ayúdame con él

Pero se está hundiendo tenemos que irnos…

Entonces apresúrate 

Sintió pares de manos que lo sujetaban levantándolo por los hombros, abre ese rápido…

Escucho algo metálico tronar

Cuando fue lanzado al suelo a un lado del materia apilado apenas podía ver algo entre manchas negras y la sangre en su máscara de dominio... no ayudaba

Escucho su casco caer en algún lugar

Entonces vio una chispa ser arrojada detrás de las cajas apiladas

Una mano le pasó por el cabello, es lindo...

Pasos

Estamos a mano le grito alguien

Luego nada

Se quedó tumbado su antebrazo ardía seguramente roto y su cabeza no dejaba de girar con el olor a humo tenía ganas de vomitar, no quería levantarse ya se estaba imaginando a bruce gritándole gimió ante la sensación

Estaba empezando a sentir calor, se estaba poniendo nervioso se levantó tambaleando mientras cubría la herida de su muslo con una pequeña cinta adhesiva que cargaba mientras se concentraba en no hiperventilarse

Se sentó contra la puerta del contenedor, las cajas con plástico se habían prendido relativamente fácil y detrás se veían costales apilados con quien sabe que, el humo negro del plástico y el carton comenzó a invadir el contenedor, con un gemido se tumbó boca abajo en el piso porque bueno mierda…

No estaba pensando claro, estaba apenas reaccionando y no sabía si era el fuego, el espacio cerrado que se cerraba cada vez mas o el golpe en su cabeza

Se removió sin saber que hacer vio su casco tirado cerca del fuego, se arrastró hasta el con suerte los filtros funcionarían

El contenedor se meneo y sintió agua en el suelo porque bueno la vida se reía en la cara de jason, no querías morir quemado bueno mira puedes ahogarte en ceniza si quieres

Necesitaba salir por su cuenta ellos no vendrían ni siquiera servían las comunicaciones, su casco es lo único que aún lo mantenía respirando y no se sorprendería si sus filtros se llenaban de porquería en algún momento

Un costal se prendió y luego un sonido sordo…sintió pánico cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero no exploto lo que sea que contenía hizo crecer las llamas los demás costales prendieron de golpe creando un infierno

Empezó a sentirse como un gran horno, aun con su máscara sentía dificultad para respirar el aire estaba caliente y su máscara se estaba calentado demasiado el humo era negro y espeso a su alrededor

El agua empezaba a subir apagando partes de las cajas que estaban debajo por otro lado las apiladas arriba seguían ardiendo

A la mierda, tanteo su chaqueta y saco un pequeño dispositivo

No quería saber lo que pasaría con él con el agua negra hasta el cuello y encerrado en un lugar así

Se quitó su casco y lo arrojo lo más fuerte que pudo al otro extremo del contenedor, agh era su única opción pensó mientras prendía el dispositivo y presionaba el pequeño botón, cerro lo ojos

El casco exploto

Logro una abertura lo suficiente mente grade para pasar atreves, el agua empezó a entrar a grandes cantidades ya estaba bajo el agua y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta 

Tomo el aire que pudo y espero a que el contenedor se llenara, luego nado lo más rápidamente que pudo con su mano rota a la superficie no estaba tan abajo como pensaba

Había trozos de materiales alrededor

La luz había regresado a los edificios más cercanos y a los muelles

Cuando llego a la orilla podía escuchar sirenas a lo lejos

Subió a un techo con dificultad aun con la garra, mientras la adrenalina lo mantenía de pie y despierto se sentó contra un bloque de piedra

Dick callo en su techo lo miro rápidamente y luego toco su comunicador, lo encontré está enfrente de los edificios de los pescadores…. si espero

Cuando todos empezaron a llegar se removieron incomodos no era el único que estaba empapado, pero se veían más secos que el

La adrenalina se le estaba pasando, sentía ganas de vomitar se acercó su brazo roto a su pecho solo para sentir su propia respiración bajar y subir

Batman callo enfrente de todos con robin a su lado estaba enfadado

Hood no vuelvas a hacer eso pudo haber muerto alguien no utilizamos explosivos se tenía un plan se cumple el plan no tomas decisiones a espaldas de tus compañeros le gruño, se dirigía a él “casi” se le cae la mandíbula de la ironía ya nada mas podía pasarle esta noche 

Perfecto lo que faltaba pensó dolido, no haría esto no esta noche…… solo no esta noche.

Se levantó con cuidado con su mano contra su pecho dejando salir un gemido oxidado, Dick y Tim dieron un par de pasos para ayudarlo, pero se negó a que se le acercaran más, levanto su otra mano a la defensiva

Fingiendo más fuerza de la que tenia se dio la vuelta y camino a la orilla del techo

todd a dónde vas padre aun no ha terminado de hablar, tus acciones hoy han sido…

Lanzo su garra, "mierda que yo no fui !!"

y luego se lazo por el borde con una mano en su pecho escuchando por detrás

podrías explicarte sr dramático

con su mano rota les levanto el dedo medio

sonrió mientras se balanceaba por el aire, porque si se le daba bien tirarse al mártir, pero coño tenía motivos más que suficientes pudo haber muerto allá atrás y nunca escucho un

Hood ¿estas bien?

Oh Hood estas sangrando deberías sentarte

O talvez un, Hood buen trabajo que tal si invito las hamburguesas ¿he?, claro lo declinaría con un “tal vez la próxima que tengo un hombre esperándome en casa”, pero joder, claro el ¡detalle!!

Y ahora está aquí con un dolor de cabeza atroz mareado con ganas de vomitar

Una ducha y un par de vendas frescas

Extrañaba a slade…

Saco su celular y con unos cuantos tecleos mando un corto mensaje

“Te extraño”

Y luego se metió en la ducha

\----------------

Giro en su cama con la luz entrando por sus ventanas

Estaba adolorido, pero ya sentía cerradas sus heridas, su mano por supuesto seguía estando rota pero tal vez para la noche estuviera lo suficiente mente soldada

Se dejó caer por un lado de la cama con energía, por un momento se quedó quieto mientras se estiraba con solo la camisa de slade

Sintió unas repentinas ganas de girarse como si alguien estuviera parado al otro lado de la habitación 

Se giró, no había nadie solo un gran ventanal y los edificios al horizonte

Se metió al baño para salir después de unos minutos poniéndose unos vaqueros sin cambiarse de camisa solo poniéndose su chaqueta negra ensima

Reviso su celular con solo un mensaje

“Yo también te extraño”, sonrió

Tomo su billetera y sus llaves conecto la seguridad y salió hacia el súper

Se sentía incómodo como si lo vigilaran como sentirse observado todo el tiempo, tal vez lo estaba imaginando

Cruzo unas cuantas calles hasta cruzar el parque y entrar al súper, tomo huevos, carne roja, pescado, jugo de naranja, espárragos y algunas frutas

Miro a Dick pasar por un pasillo

Se agacho instintivamente

Maldita sea lo que le faltaba que enviaran a dickface a hacer el trabajo sucio

Como sabía que saldría al súper, la mirada que sentía eran ¿ellos vigilando?, seguramente…

Camino lo más lejos posible de Dick y si metió en la primera caja abierta que vio 

Hola buen día encontró todo lo que buscaba, le dijo el hombre de la caja

Apenas le prestó atención mientras vigilaba que Golden no apareciera de repente detrás suyo

Aja si gracias

Le pago al hombre mientras este baboseaba algo que no escucho bien

Peligroso...

Regreso su atención al cajero, perdón que dices

Que deberías dejarlo

Se quedó en blanco por un momento, ¿Qué a quién?

El hombre le sonrió tiernamente como si intentara darle confort y comprensión, el bello de la nuca se le erizo

Sus ojos eran iguales al de los depredadores cuando se llevaban a los niños de la calle en la madrugada 

El tipo lucia como un jodido contador con lentes gruesos y el pelo peinado de lado con mucho gel, con camisa de vestir cuadrada sin mangas, lo único raro era que tenía su estatura y parecía tener mucha fuerza, era inusual…. Además, solo tenía un pequeño gafete sin foto con el nombre Denis…. “Raro”

Hablo de tu novio

¿De que esta hablado? Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño y con voz ofendida

Te decía que deberías dejar a tu novio el hombre con el que sueles caminar al parque por horas, le dijo recargándose hacia enfrente

Que rayos ¿me está espiando? Le pregunto jason indignado mirando a los lados conmocionado, notando que el hombre había apagado su número para evitar que más gente se formara detrás de él

Calma niño desde aquí se alcanza a ver el parque te he visto un par de veces durante mi turno y a ese hombre que parece mayor que tú, no sabe apreciar tu lindo rostro si te golpea de esa manera, aunque si te gusta eso…

Le tomo la muñeca vendada con fuerza apretandola

Jadeo, su mano seguía magullada y el apretón lo tomo desprevenido

Se echó para atrás zafándose con dos tirones ¿Qué mierda? Le gruño desconcertado, Levanto un puño apunto de golpearlo en el rostro, quería romperle esos jodidos lentes horribles

Tranquilo niño, levanto las manos a la defensiva, con tu amante dando vueltas por la tienda no querrás armar un alboroto ¿verdad? Le sonrió confiadamente

Jason se quedó muy quieto ¿él pensaba que slade lo golpeaba? seguramente tenía unos cuantos moretones en la cara por la patrulla ¿pero lo había estado mirando? ¿desde cuándo? Y lo había estado mirando desde que entro al súper ¿Cómo supo que estaba evitando a Goldenboy? Que hijo de puta

“mantente lejos de mi maldito enfermo” tomo sus bolsas y salió del súper con el corazón latiéndole duramente contra su pecho, se sentía mal muy mal como cuando tenía que cuidarse de esas cosas en el callejón

Inseguro eso era, debería hacer algo tal vez si regresaba a la tienda y lo golpeaba un poco o lo reportaba

Si lo reportaba el tipo diría que solo quería ayudarlo llamaran a la policía y si la policía se involucra querrán saber de slade y si regresaba a solo golpearlo la tienda tendría su imagen en las cámaras y no podría regresar a comprar cómodamente cerca de su casa de seguridad, también cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con dickface...

huh mierda tendría que arreglarlo por la noche el tipo terminaría colgado en algún puente se aseguraría de eso

siguió caminado hasta el parque, se sentó en una banca que solían ocupar el y slade muy seguido y miro hacia el súper

se sintió frio, no se alcanzaba a ver un carajo maldito enfermo como lo había estado vigilando

camino a su departamento cansado del bullicio y el sol ardiente, se estaba empezando a abochornar

entro a su departamento y desayuno tranquilo en su sofá mirando al perfecto señor Darcy 

A slade no le gustaba desayunar en la sala frente al televisor así que tenía que aprovechar mientras pudiera hacerlo

estaba llegando a la mitad de la película cuando alguien toco la puerta

se levantó aprovechando para dejar sus plato sucio mientras gritaba

“espero que sea importante”

Alguien había arrojado por debajo de la puerta un sobre abultado

Que rayos..., salió y no había nadie entro cerrando la puerta con seguro y rasgando el sobre, dentro había un montón de fotos y una hoja de papel con un texto impreso

Las fotos lo mostraban a él en el café, en el súper, en el parque y un montón en la biblioteca en diferentes días todas con un corazoncito pintado con marcatextos negro

Todas tenían escrito algo detrás 

La del café: ese día me forme detrás de ti, me encanta tu perfume

(¿Que perfume? Se dijo por un segundo)

En el parque: odio como miras a ese tipo, como si tuvieras un libro ante ti

En frente de una estantería: adoro que te pierdas en tus títulos mientras me acerco cada vez más a ti

Dejo caer las fotos en la mesa, leyó el texto de la hoja blanca:

quiero pasar mi mano por ese pelo negro

quiero tocar esa piel pálida

quiero que me mires como lo haces con él o a un mensaje de él (su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Que mierda?)

sujetare tus caderas mientras gritas que me aleje

El miedo que te hago sentir es el equivalente a mi amor por ti  
Los ví la otra noche...

Dejo caer la nota en la mesa y corrió al baño

Vomito mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de la taza, cuando termino se quedó ahí sentado en el frio suelo, nadie lo había hecho sentir tan sucio en su vida

Estaba muerto, el tipo estaba muerto lo buscaría esa noche y lo colgaría por los tobillos en el muelle con la cabeza en el agua

Que jodido…

Alguien toco el timbre, el ruido lo hizo saltar del piso

Se levantó fue por su arma y abrió mientras apuntaba

Oye te he estado... oh tranquilo sigues enfadado por lo que paso ayer, vamos bruce también se equivoca que es medio humano y lo sabes 

Se relajó ante Dick no lo admitiría, pero se estaba empezando a sentir algo estresado estado en su departamento solo, se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar con slade y ahora estar muy solo con lo que estaba pasando le estaba haciendo sentir vulnerable

Bajo el arma a un costado

¿Qué quieres dicki?

Dick parpadeo sorprendido talvez esperando que jason lo recibiera algo más enfadado por lo de la patrulla

¿estás bien jason?

Si, que quieres

Pasar ¿puedo? y sin esperar respuesta paso por la puerta empujándolo solo un poco, cerró la puerta detrás de él

Te estuve buscando en el súper sabes, pensé que estarías ahí

¿Cómo sabrías eso? Cara de...

Porque cuando hace sol por las mañanas sueles ir al súper o a caminar y cuando esta nublado te encierras con las cortinas cerradas de par en par a tirarte en el sofá con una cobija mientras ves alguna película de terror, te he visto suficientes veces

Se sintió enfermo y si ese sujeto también lo sabía…

Dick se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa mirando las fotos esparcidas y la nota

¿Que es esto? Le pregunto curioso Dick mientras levantaba una foto, lo miro atónito era la del café notó mientras daba un par de pasos para quitársela de las manos

Dame eso Dick no lo…

Dick ya lo estaba leyendo con el ceño fruncido

Jay ¿qué es esto? le dijo mientras tomaba otra, la del parque...

Sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta, Dick suelta eso mierda, se las quito de las manos y las arrojo a la mesa

Jason ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te mando esto?, Dick parecía enojado, pero no con él

Nadie, lo resolveré esta noche yo mismo así que deja de meter tus narices ¿está bien?

Está bien, pero si no lo has resuelto para entonces voy a meter mis narices, le espeto Dick mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se quitaba los zapatos para terminar por taparse con la cobija que ya estaba ahí

Le dije a los muchachos que viniera deberías recoger esas fotos si no quieres que también metan sus narices…

Ya entendí, ya entendí deja de repetirlo gruño mientras levantaba las fotos y la hoja con el texto las metió en el cajón de su mueble alado de su cama en su habitación.

Escucho sonar el timbre 

Antes de abrir la puerta cerro las cortinas de todos lados, se caminó a la puerta con un segundo golpe en la puerta

No podías abrir le gruño a Dick que estaba en el sofá como si nada buscando una película con el control remoto

Tu puerta tu abres.

Idiota

Abrió la puerta, damian con una mochila grande y un tim con dos mochilas más estaban detrás de la puerta

Muévete todd a que estas esperando dejándole el control remoto a grayson, caíste en su trampa

Mierda, tenía razón

Regreso corriendo a la sala de estar arrojándose sobre Dick, quitándole el control remoto

Oye lo tenía primero me toca a mí escoger...

Tim dejo caer las mochilas al piso de la sala y se metió entre ellos por el mando

Lo quesea que elija el desdichado de todd está bien para mí, es un terco pero sus películas son aceptables

¿gracias? Le dijo a Damián mientras ponía un pie sobre la cara de Dick

¡Sin botas jason, las botas!!!

Jason dejo salir una carcajada divertida cuando le quito el mando a los dos

Eran unos idiotas, pero cuando pretendían disculparse por serlo no eran tan malos

Después de que empezara a oscurecer pidieron pizza e hicieron palomitas de maíz, terminando con Dick y Damián en el sofá donde pudieron caber los cuatro, pero que por alguna razón termino en la alfombra junto con tim frente a la televisión

Tengo que salir a patrullar ¿no se quieren ir a la mierda ya?

No, nos desvelaremos viendo películas y tú te quedas con nosotros además nos quedamos a dormir, bruce dijo que slade salió de gotham y que estarías solo unos días 

No me puedes obligar dickface

Te tengo donde quiero jason o no querrás que le mande un mensaje a bruce con el contenido de el sobre

Se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Damián y Tim los miraban

¿Qué sobre grayson?

¿sí, que sobre?

Te estas convirtiendo en bruce, le gruño jason mirando el televisor de nuevo

Dick lo miro horrorizado, retira eso

No

¿que sobre grayson?

Lo sabrás pasado mañana pequeña d, si alguien no lo resuelve mañana por la noche

Jason lo miro y al ver su cara de satisfacción de Dick no se resistió, le arrojo una pizza a la cara, mientras tim lo miraba con la boca abierta

Que inmaduro jay

Inmadura tu cara

Termino arrastrado solo una cobija más y su almohada porque los demás habían terminado acaparando los cojines del sofá

Se durmieron a las 2 de la mañana, al parecer no era el único cansado y uno a uno fueron cayendo

Con las luces y el televisor apagado pudo escuchar en la oscuridad

¿jason?

¿huh?

¿Cómo te lastimaste el brazo?

Deadshot puede ser un idiota resentido sabes…

Lo siento… no se lo tomes en cuenta Bruce estaba preocupado, por eso se enfada sin pensar jay...

Aja, nunca lo veo mostrando su amor así a otros que no sea yo

Eso es porque creo que eres su favorito talvez te quiere más o algo así

¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Golden?

No, lo digo enserio siempre que estas en el campo vigila tus signos cada rato y parece que te tiene más en la mira que los demás

Eso es porque cree que la voy a cagar

No, no entiendes siempre lo pones al límite, se enfada cuando no te ve durante semanas o cuando sales lastimado

Cuando pelean por algo lo he escuchado quejándose con Alfred sobre que no escuchas y esas cosas, lo escucha paciente mente hasta que se desahoga y cuando Alfred te apoya sutilmente sobre que eres ya mayor y eso, se la pasa enfurruñado

Cuando moriste cambiaste algo en él…. algo muy adentro, el tampoco regreso a como solía ser jason

Creo que eres su favorito y esa es la carga del favorito, bruce no aceptara tus decisiones porque siempre va a esperar de ti los más altos ideales, cuando haces las cosas a tu manera por eso se enfada, sufrirás que este encima de ti por cada error, porque no puede pensar menos de ti…

Aunque ni siquiera él se dé cuenta con esa cabeza suya 

Jason se estremeció contra eso, tan doloroso y a la vez le llena el pecho de algo cálido

Contra respuesta¿Has pensado porque te llamamos Golden Dick?

Dick se rio ante eso

Luego los dos se durmieron

\-------------------------------------------

Se despertó en el pecho de Dick que en algún momento había decidido mudarse a su lado aferrándolo entre sus brazos, con tim enganchado en su cintura y Damián justo entre él y Dick

Haaaaaahaa ya empezamos quítate maldito pulpo, empezó a quitar a Dick de enzima a codazos limpios

Auch espera ala pequeña no tan fuerte

¿Qué hora es? Pregunto tim perdido

Tarde ya no llegaste a trabajar timbo

Bruce me dijo que estaba bien faltar

Muévete del camino Drake me estas arañando con tus feas manos

No soy yo es jason

¡Mis manos son hermosas tim me siento ofendido, Dick quítate ya!!

Haa!! Sin morder jason que te pasa te comportas como un crio

Y tu como un pulpo muévete

Jason se levantó primero camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Después paso por la sala para ir a vestirse a su habitación, paso por encima de Dick pisándole una pierna y de tim pisándole una mano, luego corrió para evitar ser alcanzado por Dick

Jason!! Tendrás que salir de tu habitación si no quieres que destruyamos tu cocina

Mierda

Ya se joder, no vallan a acercarse a la estufa grito mientras miraba un mensaje en su teléfono, “no te duermas tarde jason te dolerá la cabeza en la patrulla”

Se rio ante eso, slade sabía que casi no dormía cuando estaba fuera

Mando un mensaje rápido y salió de la habitación antes de que alguien prendiera fuego a algo

“quiero abrazarte mercenario de mierda”

\------------------------------------------------

Jason tardo dos horas en limpiar el desorden que dejaron los demás atrás, habían desayunado y Luego habían huido como unos cobardes al ver los trastos

Se apiadaba de Alfred, eso hacia si esos monstruos hacían cada mañana todo ese desorden y luego salían corriendo

Por supuesto que lo hacían

\-------------------------------------

Cuando llego a la noche estaba ansioso necesitaba encontrar al tipo y deshacerse de el a su modo, todo esa misma noche o Dick intervendría 

Bruce llegaría a el primero y no lo dejaría maltratarlo al enfermo ese

Primero entro al súper buscando cualquier información del tipo, tenía ante el todos los documentos de los empleados, un escalofrió lo recorrió

No había nada 

Dejo caer los documentos ¿Qué carajo esta pasando? Dijo en voz alta sin pensar, solo dejando salir su desconcierto

Si, había un Denis, pero ni de chiste era el mismo sujeto, “se robó el uniforme”

Volteo hacia atrás pensando que alguien estaba detrás suyo, pero la puerta seguía cerrada…

Intento concentrarse de nuevo

Seguramente el tipo ni siquiera trabajaba ahí ¿entonces cuando se había puesto a hablar con él? ¿El jodido tan solo se había puesto detrás de la registradora?

Tenía un mal presentimiento

Busco en las cámaras de seguridad

Ni siquiera servían las jodidas cámaras, estaba mal… algo se sentía muy muy mal

Dejo todo como estaba, salió por el techo y regreso a patrullar necesitaba calmarse

No hubo crímenes todo estaba muy tranquilo, se estaba tensando cada vez más

Se sentó en la repisa de un edificio pensando mientras miraba la ciudad a lo lejos entre luces, se le había acabado el tiempo

Dick intervendría y no tenía información no tenía nada, solo tal vez ya no sonaba tan mal dejar que bruce lo buscara y prefería a esa cosa encerrada a que rondara por su cuello, lo estaba poniendo nervioso

se fue a su apartamento después de eso, había otra foto tirada detrás de su puerta

Era el dormido en su cama parecía que fue tomada desde lejos desde un lugar más alto

Maldito cerdo susurro por lo bajo mientras rompía la imagen en pedazos y la arrojaba a la basura

Cerro bien la puerta y reviso su piso solo para sentirse mejor, cerrando todas las cortinas metió un arma debajo de su almohada

Reviso su celular, tenía un mensaje nuevo

“y yo a ti mocoso y yo a ti”

Se ducho y se puso otra camiseta de slade, se acostó para dormir

“será mejor que termines pronto te necesito aquí”

Sabía que slade no podía terminar el trabajo en menos de un mes, pero solo talvez...

El celular vibró de inmediato haciendo brincar 

“pronto lo prometo”

\------------------------------------------

Jason no le había mandado mensaje de confirmando que lo había resuelto, por lo que muy probablemente no lo hizo, eso lo hacía sentir mejor porque si bruce se involucraba quien sea que hubiera mandado esas fotos estaría encerrado más rápido 

Se acercó a la computadora donde bruce estaba sentado escribiendo el último reporte

¿Qué pasa Dick?

Es sobre jason, mmm paso algo

Bruce inmediatamente volteo a mirarlo

¿Qué sucede?

Tim y Damián se acercaron a escuchar con curiosidad

¿Por fin, es sobre el sobre?

Dick miro a Damián suspirando, le había estado preguntado toda la tarde intentando sacarle algo de información

Sí, es sobre un maldito sobre, Jason recibió un sobre con fotos suyas y algo escrito

No me dejo leer el papel, pero vi unas cuantas fotos sin su permiso claro, tenían escrito detrás cosas muy torcidas

¿Jason sabe quién lo mando?

No lo creo, cuando llegue supongo que le acababan de llegar estaba pálido parecía enfermo con lo que estaba pasando dijo que lo resolvería hoy pero no me confirmo nada así que supongo que no lo hizo, le dije que te diría después y el acepto por decirlo así

Un ruido los interrumpió un pequeño pitido, la computadora estaba recibiendo una llamada

Todos miraron mientras bruce aceptaba la llamada

Aquí oráculo, no hablen tenemos poco tiempo, la seguridad de red Hood se apagó hace 5 minutos y simultáneamente una cámara empezó a transmitir en vivo a una página huh… enferma...

Ya aislé la señal nadie más que nosotros podrá mirar esto, pero no me gusta nada lo que está pasando y no puedo comunicarme con el

Transmito, un recuadro surgió en la pantalla

Gracias oráculo me encargo..

Estaba oscuro apenas una luz blanca iluminaba tal vez de una lámpara, se alcanzó a ver una gran repisa de libros

Bruce se levantó y corrió al batimovil

Bruce espera ¿Qué? Le grito Dick desconcertado

Una mano toco los libros con suavidad

El batimovil acelero con las ruedas sacando humo mientras salía de la cueva

La imagen se movía hacia una puerta, una mano la apartaba con cuidado de no hacer ruido

La cámara entro a la habitación y se acercó a la cama con cuidado

A Dick le temblaron las piernas, rodeo el asiento para sentarse en la silla con un jadeo

Jason estaba en la pantalla dormido de costado

Dick giro en el asiento

Tim llama a su celular

Tim estaba pálido mirando la pantalla, tim!!

Tim prendió su celular y lo llamo, nada…

Dami sube ariba no debes de ver esto

Grayson soy perfectamente capaz de...

!Que subas!!! Le grito Dick mientras veía al tipo tomar la manta de jason hasta tirarla a un lado

Damián desconcertado se sobresaltó, pero obedeció

Una mano empezó a levantar la camisa de jason con cuidado, toco su piel con cuidando rosándolo con la palma extendida

Empezó a bajar su palma mientras jason se empezaba a remover contrayendo sus pies hacia arriba

Perdón no puedo más Dick, tim también subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas 

Dick ni siquiera quito la mirada de la pantalla, estaba seguro que era el tipo que lo estaba acosando

Le bajo el bóxer a jason solo un poco para tocar despreocupadamente apretando entre sus dedos el hueso que sobresalía de su pelvis en su cadera 

se le revolvió el estomago

Prendió su comunicador

Batman tienes que llegar ahora mismo!!, no puedo seguir viendo esto…

Batman le gruño por el comunicador, de fondo se escuchaban las llantas rechinar

El tipo dejo la cámara aún lado en la mesa de noche grabando lo que estaba a punto de hacer

El sujeto rodeo la cama hasta la parte de los pies con cuidado, lo sujeto por los tobillos (jason se despertó) y lo jalo de un tirón hasta media cama, luego se le subió encima a orcadas apretando una pañoleta blanca con ambos brazos en su cara como si pretendiera asfixiarlo con una toalla

podía ver como jason manoteaba arañándole la cara y los brazos a su agresor

Jason se removía violentamente intentando quitarlo de encima, pero después de un momento sus movimientos flaquearon volviéndose torpes

El tipo le quito el paño de la cara y lo arrojo a un lado

Esto es una sorpresa… ¿Porque sigues despierto?

Estaba semiconsciente, sus músculos estaban descoordinados

Las manos tomaron las muñecas de jason y las sujetaron hacia atrás alado de su cabeza

Bájate maldito cerdo …le gruño jason, pero con cansancio en la voz ¿Qué tenía ese maldito trapo?

Te dije que gritarías mi nombre...

Jason se había estremecido

Ejercio presión contra sus muñecas, tanto que sus brazos estaban tensos y encorvados contra el colchón lo hizo hasta que algo trono y lo escucho a Jason gritar 

Jason gimió mordiéndose el labio cuando le soltó las muñecas, parpadeando intentando mantenerse despierto se retorcía débilmente debajo de él, las manos de jason no se movieron

Eres más lindo de cerca le dijo acercándose a su cara

Jason movió sus manos temblorosas e intento empujarlo de encima, el sujeto no cedió

Con una mano le acaricio el pelo con delicadeza pasándola una y otra vez

Le sujeto el cabello hacia atrás con fuerza tomando un mechón en puño

Anda grita para mí como lo haces para él….

Jason se mordió el labio, se negó a hacer algún ruido

¿quieres jugar conmigo no es así? Bueno juguemos

Se cómodo abriendo las piernas de jason a la fuerza, se acomodó entre ellas

Luego se inclinó hacia delante y lo tomo por la quijada apretando su agarre, lo obligo a unir sus labios

Supuso que jason había cerrado la boca porque lo siguiente que escucho fue un grito ahogado y miro el intento de jason por alejarlo de su cara con sus manos 

Cuando se separó jason tenia sangre en el labio inferior y en las uñas 

Luego se echó hacia atrás, paso sus manos por sus amplias piernas y levanto sus caderas

Jason se echó hacia atrás con sus codos intentando alejarse y llegar a su almohada

le gustaba verlo huir o seo pensó Dick, él sujeto miraba a jason divertido de su esfuerzo dejando que se alejara un poco y luego lo volvía a arrastrar por las caderas hacia delante frotándose

Empezó a deshacer su botón y el cierre de los vaqueros que traía puestos mientras sujetaba con una mano la cadera de jason sujetándolo contra el colchón con una sonrisa en la cara

¡Quítate de encima!! ¡Quítate!! quita……le grito jason en pánico que al ver su sonrisa redoblo sus esfuerzos alejándose torpemente e intentando patearlo

El tipo lo sujeto por el hombro visiblemente enojado para que jason lo mirara antes de abofetearlo fuertemente lanzándolo a un lado

El sonido fue parecido al de un látigo, por un momento jason se quedó quieto y luego lo miro con ojos grades sin creer lo que acababa de pasar

Dick estaba parado con los puños apretados en la consola, hijo de... cuando lo encontrara lo encerraría en un lugar donde no volviera a ver la luz del día

Grito por el comunicador, ¡Bruce!!

Lo sujeto por las caderas arrancándole el bóxer, se bajó el pantalón de un jalón y atrajo a jason que seguía intentando alejarse cuando…

un gran motor rugió...

Maldita buena hora para arruinar la fiesta, cualquiera pensaría que no le importabas, después de todo te abandonaron en ese contenedor…

Supongo que nos divertiremos en otro momento… Porque por supuesto volveré 

Dick apenas podía respirar ¿Que contenedor?

Te veré luego corazón dejo ir a jason que se alejó lo más posible de él

El sujeto tomo la cámara, todo se volvió negro

\-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando se lo quitó de encima estaba temblando y apenas podía respirar bien

Se dio la vuelta y gateo hacia su almohada

El tipo estaba de espaldas con algo entre sus manos

Tomo su pistola que estaba debajo de su almohada y le disparó dos veces una en el hombro y otra en la cabeza

Cayó al piso desparramado

Dejo caer el arma al suelo, mientras sacaba el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo 

No escucho otra cosa más que su corazón martillando en sus oídos, atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho y se concentró tratando de respirar adecuadamente

Estaba bien, estaba bien ya se fue… se ha ido....se dijo murmurando

Alguien entro en el cuarto

Levanto la vista

“Jason” ...

Era Batman, se tensó cuando lo miro voltear a ver el cadáver en el piso 

Yo… el trato…empezó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no termino antes de ver a bruce caminar hacia él, poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza

¿Te hizo daño?...

Con la cabeza en el pecho de bruce empezó a negar reiteradamente como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo y sujetándose fuerte el traje de bruce, dejando caer lagrimas

“pensé que no vendrías” ...

Bruce se tensó ante el comentario

“Siempre vendré jason”...

Se sintió bien que bruce lo abrasara de esa manera lo hacía sentir por fin a salvo, se relajo...

Empezó a jadear, como si no pudiera llenar sus pulmones de aire, de repente su cuerpo se relajó de golpe

¿jason?

Bruce rápidamente lo echo hacia atrás para mirarlo, jason estaba deshuesado su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás entre sus brazos

Lo sostuvo comprobando su respiración, se estaba normalizando…

Dejo salir un suspiro aliviado 

Prendió su comunicador

Dick dile a Alfred que estoy llevando a jason, creo que lo sedaron…

\--------------------------------------

Le dolían sus muñecas fue lo primero que ardió cuando su conciencia regreso

Estaban vendadadas 

Abrió los ojos, estaba en la cueva miro a los lados en el área médica al parecer, la luz estaba apagada

Escucho un grito ¿Dónde está? Se levantó por los codos…. Esa voz 

Cálmate él está bien, está descansando lo despertaras, escucho decir a Dick

Sientate Wilson y espera como los demás, le recrimino Damián

Déjenlo pasar, escucho cansadamente a bruce

Pero porque padre, te negaste a que ninguno de nosotros se quedara con él para no molestar a todd y Wilson tiene pase libre? Me niego

Soltó un bufido ante eso mientras se levantaba de la cama de un brinco, ya no traía la camisa de slade, en su lugar una camisa blanca y un pants negro suelto por el tamaño seguramente de bruce

Salió del cuarto y lo vio ahí en medio del camino con dirección a la enfermería, bruce en la computadora tecleando, Damián y Dick frente a deathstroke impidiéndole el paso, tim sentado en la mesa de reuniones con un portátil

Slade levanto la mirada cruzándola con la suya 

Slade se movió alrededor de Dick y Damián que al verlo no lo obstaculizaron mas

Corrió descalzo hasta llegar a slade

Slade lo recibió con los brazos abiertos abrazándolo por la cintura levantándolo para besarlo mientras giraban un poco por la fuerza que infligió jason al chocar con Slade 

Que telenovela susurró Demian burlándose 

Alguien carraspeo alto, supuso que era tim que tenía la cara roja

Perdonen que los interrumpa hay niños presentes…

Si, timbo como si no te hubiera visto hacer lo mismo un par de veces con Stephanie o superboy para el caso…

Jason!!! Le grito tim poniéndose del color de su casco

Slade miraba su ropa con el ceño fruncido, resoplo ante su indignación

¿Qué hiso que con quién? Termino Dick con la boca abierta

Hasta bruce había volteado desconcertado ante a declaración mirando a tim

Perfecto jason eres grandioso…le dijo tim con los ojos entrecerrados en reproche, le diré a Alfred quien fue el que olvido el horno encendido cuando se quemó su…

Basta ¿Qué quieres? Le espeto jason interrumpiéndolo de golpe, había cosas que no debían ser mencionadas...

Lo voy a pensar

escucho a todos empezando a interrogar a tim sobre conner y preguntando por el horno 

Huhuh, Se abrazó a slade con la cara metida en su cuello aprovechando la distracción, porque al final siempre era lo único que necesitaba…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esto  
> No planeaba ser tan cursi pero joder de verdad me salen del alma no lo puedo evitar, siempre que pienso en Jason pienso en cursilerías y drama intenso :v  
> No planeaba que fuera tan largo xD pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado :3  
> Gracias de nuevo xD


End file.
